Intelligent lighting and environmental control systems reduce power consumption of lighting and environmental control while improving the experience of occupants of structures that utilize the lighting and environmental control systems. A factor utilized in controlling the systems is determination of occupancy and tracking of motion. Further, the occupancy and motion tracking can be used for controlling the environmental control systems.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for predicting a future state of a built environment.